41 Teamwork
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Sappy sweet USUK for Doitsu... I am finally breaking the work blockade!


… **Way to have me write on a topic that I myself have no real experience with… Ano… but I am bound to follow through, or else my name faces eternal shame for my short comings… so for you, something sweet, because that's what I keep hearing about teamwork.**

41. Teamwork

"_A successful team beats with one heart." ~ Unknown_

The years had been hard on the both of them, economically and emotionally. The world was getting smaller and left and right nations were popping up from out of the wood work, causing havoc of sorts for one, the other, or both.

How lucky they thought themselves to be, having someone else that they could count on.

Not that they would ever admit it to the other. They just knew. Working together for so long, being such a solid team after so long… They knew.

And at times it was painful. England remembers the time after September 11th, the long while where America was afraid to leave his house, curled in his bed, victim to an incredible hurt festering in his chest. He remembers the pain of being able to do nothing more than wrap his arm around the trembling frame, careful to speak softly, slowly, until the shakes subside.

America is careful too. He hadn't had such graces when aiding England, he had not known, though he did his best. An arm around his shoulders, a kiss when no one was around. America tends to England when his coughs get bad, sitting by his bedside during the long nights when the smog had been too much, nursing him as he had when he was a child living in England's home.

Being together, not everyday but still. Even when they fought, concessions were made.

Because they loved each other. Because a team needs all of it's parts to work.

On those days when patriotism runs strong in their veins, when they have confidence in themselves and each other, they become an unstoppable force.

And like hell they can stop each other. Not now…

For England, it was nice not having to work hard, being able to lay back and for once not have to be "The British Empire." For the gentleman pirate, it was nice being able to dock in a safe harbor. Warm lips on his exposed neck calmed his quickly beating heart. The familiar touches, calm and protecting, like the warm sun after a period of rain.

For America it was stability, it was knowing that there were some things that would always be, no matter how much time passed, no matter what struggled struck. The man beneath him, so many years his senior, represented an eternity, a feeling of security in that eternity.

He broke away from the kisses just long enough to remove both his and England's shirts, pressing his lips to England's rosy pair as he fumbled with their pants next. England wove his hands into America's hair encouragingly, pressing harder into the kiss, his tongue beckoning America's to come out and play. Momentarily distracted, America joined in on the kiss with added fervor, his pants still half on while England had been reduced to boxers.

"Bloody git, get to it~"

Completion. That's what they found within one another. The coming together of two imperfect halves to create a very flawed whole, but a whole that left them without regret, without monotony, without a wish for anything else.

Remembering himself above the heat of the kiss, America removed his own pants and boxers, pulling away England's to reveal his straining arousal. The kiss resumed as America ground his hips lightly against England's.

"Say my name~"

"America, America please!"

He let out a hiss, but made no move further.

"No, not that name _Arthur_."

"_Alfred~"_

_Grabbing a bottle off the bed stand, Alfred liberally coated his fingers with the slick gel, pressing a finger into Arthur. He tightened at the first intrusion but very quickly relaxed, his breathing steady again as Alfred pressed another in, stretching and pushing, the third finger added and he was searching. He knew where to find Arthur's prostate, but with at cheeky grin evident on his face, Arthur knew he was messing around. _

"_Al-Alfred! S-stop that! Ah~ O-oh~"_

_Arthur's arguments stopped dead as Alfred brushed his fingers over his prostate. Alfred did not hold them there though, and removed them quickly, again reaching for and applying the lubricant, this time to his own throbbing need. _

"_Arthur look at me."_

_Alfred brought himself to Arthur for another kiss, the Arthur's hands running along Alfred's back as he braced himself for the other entering him. It was just a little painful, but it was Alfred, it was the two of them becoming, completely and absolutely one. This was the ultimate consummation and testament to their teamwork, to their love. As Alfred made to move, their breath took on the same rhythm, their gasps in rough harmony. _

_That spot was again brushed and Arthur let out a cry, his toes curling and his nails pressing into Alfred's back, small red crescent marks being left in the wake. _

"_Al, harder, harder please!"_

_Their pace became quick as they both came closer to that edge, to that place of euphoria. Their gasps and groans reached a fevered pitch as they came together, Alfred collapsing beside Arthur when the older man drew him to him. _

"_Hey, Iggy, your's is the same as mine."_


End file.
